


A Family Gathering

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fem!Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is so mean wow, House Party, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Underwater kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I swear to God, if I have to actually go there for a whole two weeks with no contact with anyone but through Facebook..."</em><br/>"I can go with you."<br/>"It's only family and their partners though."<br/>"Then let's pretend." <em></em><br/>Castiel really doesn't want to go on this two week thing to the Novak lake house like she does every year, where the only other people to talk to will be her large, dysfunctional family. But she has to. So when she complains to her best friend, he suggests to ultimate plan: to pretend to be a couple, just so they can hang and maybe swim in the lake, with Gabriel teaching them how to fake it.<br/>Then something fake turns very, very real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Fake It

The dark blue car sped down the highway, splashing up puddles of water along the side rails in its wake. Raindrops padded onto the front windshield and flowed across the sides. A green-eyed boy leaned back in his seat behind Castiel and broke the long silence with, "It's really pouring. Might not be able to swim."  
Across from him, Gabriel smirked. "I don't think so. If you're scared, I could always push you in."  
Castiel turned in her seat and glared at him. "Don't even think about it."  
"What are you gonna do," Gabriel teased, "splash water at me?"  
Chuck, Castiel's and Gabriel's father, slowed down slightly, the exit in sight. He was exhausted by now, and it likely showed. "Stop it, will you? I don't want to deal with this for two weeks."  
Gabriel glared mischievously at Dean. "Oh, trust me. You won't have to."  
\--------------------  
A week earlier, Castiel had been complaining to Dean, her best friend, about the fact that she had to go her very large family's lakehouse for two weeks, like she did every year. It was in the middle of nowhere and there was no internet, so needless to say, it was not something she was going to do willingly.  
"I swear to God, if I have to actually go there for a whole two weeks with no contact with anyone but through Facebook..." Castiel trailed off as they rounded the corner into the locker area.  
"I can go with you," Dean suggested after a moment of silent walking.  
"It's only family and their partners though."  
"Then let's pretend."  
They got into the locker area and Castiel thought for a few seconds, taking the time to open her locker. "I don't know. What if someone finds out?"  
"Please. Who'll find out, your brother? He's friends with me, too. He's not going to kick me out." He leaned against the locker beside Castiel's and raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
"I guess so." She smiled to herself. "I won't be stuck with just him as company..." Her smile turned into a grin. "Let's do it."  
Just then, Gabriel, senior and trickster extraordinaire, rounded the corner. "How are my two favorite people doing?"  
Dean shook his head lightly. "Speak of the devil. Sup?"  
"Just filled a locker with water balloons for five bucks. You?"  
"I'm coming on the family trip."  
Gabriel scoffed. "What? No, you can't. It's just for family and partners."  
"We're pretending," Castiel cut in, shutting her locker and placing her backpack strap on her shoulder.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Really? That seems...wow." He paused. "Can I be your...adviser? Coach?"  
The juniors looked at each other, but Dean spoke. "You mean teach us how to fake it?"  
"Yeah. It'll be fun."  
Castiel sighed. "I suppose. But don't badger us."  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "When do I ever?"  
Dean chuckled, and Castiel rolled her eyes at both of them.  
\--------------------  
So there they sat as the car pulled into a small, empty lot in silence, Chuck turning it off and sitting.  
"Ground'll be muddy, just be careful." And he stepped out of the car and started towards the trunk.  
The three sat in silence for a moment and Gabriel was the first to speak.  
"So when should we begin our training?"  
Castiel sighed and looked at her hands. "When we get inside?"  
Dean nodded and Gabriel grinned before opening the door and stepping out, the other two on his heels.


	2. And Here's How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives them a lesson in faking it. Dean is willing and Castiel is embarrassed. But knowing her, she has a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow update, and I'll try to output as much as possible before I go to summer camp for two weeks. *groan* Maybe I'll ask my friend to upload some chapters. Maybe. Smut is in chapter...*checks planning sheet* 6. So. Hmm.

The four walked into a large room, commonly known as the Novak cafeteria, and pulled down their hoods, leaving their luggage beside the door to let the mud dry. Chuck pulled on the door handles from the opposite end.  
“Locked,” he mumbled. “We’ll have to wait for Naomi. Or maybe Metatron…God, not Metatron. Let’s all avoid Metatron for the two weeks, huh?”  
The kids nodded and Chuck moved to the opposite end with his notebook, starting to write.  
“What’s wrong with Metatron?” Dean asked quietly.  
“Egotistical,” Gabriel and Castiel said simultaneously. Then Gabriel’s face lit up.  
“Oh, right, I was supposed to give you two a little lesson, huh? I guess we better get started.”  
Castiel sighed, earning a smirk from Gabriel and a raised eyebrow from Dean. “Do we really have to do this?” she whined.  
Gabriel nodded, grinning. “Of course. So. Hold hands. No, entwine your fingers. There. Stand a little closer. Perfect.”  
“What is the purpose of this?” Castiel complained. Dean nudged her with his elbow teasingly.  
“Nobody’s going to believe you if you don’t play the part.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow with a smirk. “I think we can pretty easily ‘play the part,’ Gabriel.”  
“But you forget the importance of body language. Never forget the importance of body language.”  
Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and doubled over in laughter. Castiel stared at him confusedly before looking up at a smirking Gabriel. “I do not understand the reference.” “I know you don’t. But he does, and that's the point."  
Castiel rolled her eyes. "Are we done yet?"  
"No, now, hands."  
Dean stood upright and nonchalantly grabbed Castiel's hand, making her blush. Gabriel's eyes darted to her red cheeks and a smirk crawled its way onto his face. "Cassie, if you're blushing at this, you're going to hate me for what's next?"  
The fake couple's eyes narrowed. Gabriel let out a low chuckle and pulled out an unopened tube of cherry Chapstick, holding it out to Castiel, who took it confusedly. Realization slowly crept onto her face and she glared at Gabriel. _"No."_   
"Aw, come on, Cassie. Nobody's going to believe you if you don't play the part."  
Dean chuckled. "You know, this isn't the Hunger Games."  
"You haven't met our family. Cas, chapstick."  
She sighed and removed her hand to take off the cap, putting her full concentration on this task, and Dean took the opportunity to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel, who shot a cocky, amused look back. She stuck the chapstick in her back pocket and grabbed Dean's hand again, who felt suddenly very nervous.  
"I'm going to let you two figure out what comes next," Gabriel said, and folded his arms, the ever-present smirk growing wider. Dean sighed and looked down at Castiel, who looked back up at him hesitantly. His green eyes bored into hers and _damn those eyes, damn them to Hell._ Her eyes darted down to his plump lips and back up and the corners of his lips twitched upwards before he slowly leaned in. Castiel stood up a little straighter to meet him and her eyes fluttered closed. The feeling of her soft lips on his startled her and her hand instinctively squeezed his hand. He squeezed back in a gesture of support and kissed her a little harder. She took a breath, noting Dean's smell of leather and cinnamon, the kind you'd find in gum. After a few too-short seconds, he pulled away, looking into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing just a little too hard for the kiss, and he smiled sweetly.   
Gabriel sighed, bringing their attention. "You know you can't exchange long, lingering kisses in public, right? I understand that you two are nervous, but quick pecks are key to reliability."  
Castiel rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna make us do it?" She half dreaded the answer, but there was the other half that vaguely wished he would say yes.  
"Nope." He stuck his hands in his pocket and rolled back and forth on his heels. "Because you two are obviously too nervous to function, but as long as you do it when the other members of the family get here, I could not care less. Understood?"  
The other two nodded just as the front door opened, with a businesslike woman and a younger redhead. Castiel let go of Dean's hand and ran to the girl, squealing slightly, and they hugged. The supposed mother rolled her eyes and asked Gabriel where their father was. Gabriel pointed towards the other end of the room, where Chuck had gotten through a few pages, and she went their way.  
"They're good friends?" Dean asked, pointing at the happy relatives who were telling each other about how their year had been.  
"That's Anna. They don't see each other much, so they're super excited when they do. The uptight bitch is Naomi, she's like the head of the Novak family. Basically the responsible Chuck."  
Just then, Castiel and Anna came over and the black-haired girl said, "Dean, this is Anna, my cousin, and Anna, you know Gabriel--" Anna waved politely to Gabriel "--and this is my boyfriend, Dean." She had the slightest of hesitation before the word boyfriend, but if Anna noticed, she said nothing. Instead, she grinned at Dean and waved, a little nervously, and Dean snaked an arm around Castiel's waist to pull her closer.  
 _Oh sweet lord,_ Castiel thought, _I am not going to survive the next two weeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tension flutters in.  
> Feedback from grammar corrections to requests for future chapters are so welcome! I do, however, have a planning sheet, but I'm willing to bend a little ;)  
> My actual tumblr is the-angelshavetheimpala, and my roleplay blog (that I never check) is lokislittlearmy. Give me a shout!


	3. Of Parties and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenagers of the Novak family get together and start to plan the annual party, where the parents are gone, the neighborhood kids are here, and the rules don’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the large majority of this at midnight. So please don't judge me.

There was not a single bone in Castiel’s body who wanted to go to the annual party planning meeting. Usually, all she did anyway was either sit in her room or play Spin the Bottle or some stupid game like that, then hit up the refreshments bar, even though all the drinks were likely spiked. The Novak family was normally too religious for spiking drinks, so it was usually some neighborhood kid like Ruby. Sam knew Ruby and used to date her, so, by extension, so does Dean. Dean also knows Ruby is a little bit…not good. So he doesn’t entirely want to be there, either.  
What made the situation just a little bit worse was that all the main adults were sitting at the other end, Naomi at the head of the table, Metatron (total douche) and Lucas (another total douche but with a nice streak) at her side, followed by Michael and Raphael, and then Uriel and Zachariah. Chuck and a lot of the others were looking after the grand total of 13 small children, or children not old enough to attend, so there was one for every year.   
On the other end sat nobody at the head, but across from Castiel were, from end to adults, Samandriel, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Gadreel. On Castiel’s side were Hael, Hael’s boyfriend, Dean, Castiel, and Anna. Seven adults and nine teenagers. Perfect.  
First they talked about music—no rap, excessive swearing, “dirty” songs, or songs nobody knew. Then they talked about visitors—there were essentially no limits on the guests, but if someone was going to start a fight or break something, kick them out. Then they talked about refreshments—no alcohol, drugs, or something that could harm them. Then they laid out the rooms in the three floor mansion/lakehouse where people could resort to for privacy, which Castiel and Dean politely declined and said they’d rather keep their room, but which Anna shrugged and went “yeah, sure, use it,” and Gabriel said, “I’ll probably be using it myself, so no.” This made everyone roll their eyes.  
It was Thursday and the party was on Saturday, with the “leader,” or the one that would make sure everyone stayed relatively in-line and no fires got started or property damaged or people killed, would be announced tomorrow. Hael, Gadreel, and Gabriel stuck slips of paper with their names on it in this tiny cardboard box to be evaluated and possibly picked to be said leader. Castiel rolled her eyes at Gabriel and he grinned.   
“Hey, why not? I’m the oldest here, I could do it,” he reasoned as Dean slipped his hand into hers. Castiel inadvertently leaned into his touch a little and Dean wasn’t exactly complaining at that, but he didn’t comment on it.   
“Gabriel, if you had a bunch of teenagers under your rule, I would truly fear for my life,” Castiel teased.  
“Oh, please. The only thing you’d be fearing for is your ability to cower in your room. Now, come on, we have a lesson to get to.” He grinned and skipped away and Castiel groaned and pushed her forehead into Dean’s shoulder. The lessons happened every day and they focused on different things each time. On Tuesday, it was all about cuddling, in preparation for movie night next week. But there would be no lesson the day of the party, as Gabriel had said, so it was very likely this would be ridiculously embarrassing and Castiel would make a fool of herself and Dean would make a comment that made her blush like a virgin, which, admittedly, she was. But Dean didn’t know that.  
Explanation: Castiel was in 10th grade, 16 years old, and dating Andy Gallagher, who was weird but quirky in his own way, when he suggested that they go a little farther than making out. They got as far as Castiel’s shirt almost coming over her head when she got scared and chickened out. Andy got pissed, as if there was nothing more important to him than fucking Castiel Novak, and broke up with her. What ensued was a cheesy knockoff of the movie Easy-A in which he blabbed to his friends that he did fuck her, and Dean heard, and Castiel never corrected it because she was embarrassed. So Dean thought that she was not a virgin, and Castiel preferred it that way.  
Anyway, they headed to Castiel and Dean’s room, and Gabriel was there, already waiting, and he grinned. “Are you two ready to get this pre-party started?”  
Castiel let go of Dean’s hand like she always did when they were in private and closed the door. Gabriel shook his head. “No, no, no. Will not do. Hands.”  
Castiel begrudgingly took Dean’s hand again and Gabriel grinned again. Dean let out a low chuckle that sent chills up Castiel’s spine and ran down to her fingers that made them squeeze a little. Gabriel’s grin transitioned into a smirk.  
“What, exactly,” Dean began, “Do you plan to do with us?”  
“We’re going to practice your etiquette at the party, because you’ve basically gotten the rest of it down. Lessons will continue on Sunday, though, just as precautions. So.” Gabriel sat in front of them and gestured for them to sit in a circle, which they did, disconnecting. “There are two games I’m most concerned about. Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven. Mostly Spin the Bottle. All you need to know for the other one is that you need to pick the other one when given the chance. I don’t care what you do when you’re in there. But Spin the Bottle is a different story.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows. “So what do we do?”  
“Don’t play it. Or, if you do, act only actually interested in each other. Cas, explain the rules.”  
Castiel looked over at Dean. “There are four rounds. Each round lasts ten spins. First round is however you’d like to kiss; most people just do pecks or something. Second round is it must last at least ten seconds. Third is ten seconds with open mouths, and fourth is all of the above and French kissing. The last round lasts until two people have so much chemistry they’re given a room, and you can leave the circle between rounds but not during. Understood?”  
Dean nodded. “We can leave after, like, the second round or something?”  
Gabriel gave a thumbs up. “That’s around the time 7 Minutes starts, so I would say go do that. Now, etiquette. For now, Spin the Bottle. So, give me your first round kiss.”  
They looked to each other and leaned over to give a slightly lingering kiss, Castiel’s stomach doing backflips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and corrections are all welcome! I'm trying to start doing one-shot requests, too, so send me some at the-angelshavetheimpala.tumblr.com  
> Ask is under navigation...I should really change my theme.


	4. Bets and Wagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Gabriel is the supervisor. This has to be the worst idea ever. Cue Anna and more coaching from Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososososo sorry this is out so late--it's a combination of summer camp and volunteering. But I should be good now. I hope. Thank you for staying with me <3

Everyone was sitting in the large cafeteria, adults and teenagers and children alike discussing who would be the supervisor of the party. Gabriel, Anna, Dean, and Castiel all sat at one of the tables, Dean and Cas on one side and Gabriel sitting across from Dean. 

The party decorations were already just beginning to be in place, kids making chains of construction paper that the teenagers knew would be torn down within the first hour, but it made the kids quiet, so everyone was happy. 

Suddenly, Naomi strutted into the center of the dining room and waved for silence, and everyone gave it to her, every eye turned to her and every mouth silent, even the youngest infant’s. This was the moment everyone was waiting for. Where the supervisor would be announced.

“Thank you all, and I am very happy to announce the supervisor for this year’s party.”

There wasn’t a noise, not a single noise. You could hear a pin drop from the other side of the house. 

“The supervisor is…Gabriel!”

The fourth of the room designated for teenagers (it wasn’t technically designated, but it was one of those unspoken rules—you sat in the exact boundaries. Ah, the invisible tape.) burst out in cheers, and Gabriel stood up and did a little dance, the other residents of his table laughing joyously. He went up to Naomi and they left together for her to give him an overview of his duties. The cafeteria soon quieted down to talking level and Castiel chuckled to herself.

“This is probably the worst idea ever,” she muttered.

“Why?” Anna asked. Dean raised an eyebrow in agreement.

“Gabriel in charge of about 60-80 teenagers all night? Please. Ten bucks somebody will lose their virginity.”

“Make it five and you’re on.”

“Agreed.”

The two shook on it, Castiel still holding hands with Dean, per Gabriel’s request, and smiled at each other. Anna asked a little bit about their relationship, and they replied with the barest hint of truth (“Well, we go to the same school, and we were best friends, and we realized we had chemistry, so we figured, why the hell not?”) and Anna commented on how they were the cutest couple ever.


	5. Neighborhood Kids: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decorations are being set. Everything's going to happen in about two hours.  
> Castiel is so not ready, Dean is willing, Anna ships them, and Gabriel is a little shit.  
> So nothing's really changed.

Gabriel, albeit a little too immature for the task, was surprisingly responsible. 

The red rooms (also known as the ones guests were not allowed in) were locked with signs, and the owners given the proper keys. The green rooms also had two condoms each in them, and they were meticulously cleaned, and the sheets changed to the ones that were never used. A glass of water was placed on each nightstand, just in case.

In the dining hall, tables were folded up and pushed to a corner, leaving room for a large dancing floor, with one table holding the (locked) laptop and the speakers, which blared music across the hall. The playlist was preset with the top hits, the volume set just right. Refreshment tables, covered in plastic tablecloth, lined the hall beside the kitchen. Drink containers were sealed, assuring no spiking. Several packages of cups sat beside them, with more beneath the table.

All the valuables, fine china, and general glass were locked in one of the red rooms, beside the closet. The walls were nearly-bare, nothing able to be broken. The red room-er didn’t want to be there, anyway, so they’d spend the entire time in there.

Now, for the new additions:

The gym was filled with games of all sorts, from normal board games to various house party games. There’s a milk crate full of empty glass bottles for Spin the Bottle, next to the large stack of board games. The empty closet was set aside for Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

As soon as the adults and small children left, small bowls of condoms went up by the door, up and down the bedroom halls, etc., etc. Each of them, of course, was adorned with signs saying things like “Don’t be silly, wrap your willy!” and “Cover your stump before you hump!”

The signs were a, er, minor detail.

Everything was set by 5:15, and the first cars never started arriving before 7. One year, a guest had a bus, and he drove that, filled with his friends, out to the house. That had been a great year…

Castiel walked to the front door with the last bowl, a sign taped to the back that said in black Sharpie, “It will be sweeter if you wrap your Peter!” and laid it on the small table next to the double doors. Anna was kicking said double doors in place, so that was likely the reason that when Dean came over, he wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed her neck. What was entirely unnecessary was him taking a condom out and shoving it in the pocket of his leather jacket. Gabriel was taking pictures of the porch for reference, and he gave them a thumbs up. Castiel simply rolled her eyes and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, actually enjoying the embrace. 

“I hate you so much right now,” she teased quietly, laying her hands over his.

“I know.” He kissed her head and then walked away, supposedly to finish the playlist. Gabriel grinned at her as he passed, and Anna skipped over.

“You know, you guys make a really cute couple,” the redhead noted, folding her hands. 

“Thanks,” Castiel said simply. She wasn’t sure how to handle that. That was what normal people said, right? Saying thank you.

“Wish I had a relationship like that.” It was more of a mumble, and Castiel was kind of shocked. Oh, hell.

“Um, I’m sure you’ll find the right guy someday.”

“Yeah. Well, see you later.”

“See ya.”

Tonight would be, to say the least…interesting.


	6. Neighborhood Kids: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. Spin the bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and secrets exposed. Castiel is annoyed. Then she realizes Dean is really hot. Hmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one would be much less difficult to write if I didn't add a plot twist. Just sayin'.

Castiel made her way across the loud dance floor, searching for her boyfr-er, fake boyfriend. She had to stop thinking like that. A week after this, it would be all over. She’d miss this, honestly, but who was to say Dean felt the same?

A hand caught her arm, and she looked up at a rather concerned Gabriel. “Hey,” he yelled over the music, “You seen Dean?”

Castiel shook her head and yelled back, “I’ve been looking for him, too.”

Gabriel nodded. “Let me know if you find him.” And he walked away.

Castiel saw him soon after, chatting with a couple of the neighborhood kids (Kevin and Jo, she recognized) and came up to him. Dean’s arm snaked around her waist, and they all talked together. Eventually, the four of them moved to the gym, where a game of Spin the Bottle was forming, Gabriel sitting in the center as well. Dean pulled Castiel over, and Castiel followed rather reluctantly. Gabriel moved a spot over when she sat, as if directly across had a higher probability of being spun. At least he moved from said spot.

Charlie grinned and reached into the center, laying down the bottle. Castiel, part act and part real, grasped Dean’s hand tighter. The bottle spun and landed on Ruby, who playfully winked before leaning across the circle. Castiel leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder, who rested his head on hers. Gabriel smiled at them as the bottle landed on him, and he rolled his eyes and gave Ruby a peck on the lips. Then he spun the bottle, which landed on Dean. Castiel, completely genuinely, scrunched up her nose. Dean kissed her forehead before disentangling from her to press his lips to Gabriel’s. When they sat back down, Gabriel had a sly look on his face.

“I’m not kissing you tonight,” Castiel joked, and the entire circle laughed as Dean looped his arm under hers, spinning the bottle.

It turned to land on Castiel, and she rolled her eyes and kissed him happily.

***

They didn’t disconnect for much of the party. After a while, Castiel went off to talk to some old friends, and she knew where Dean would be.

Things were heating up a little, to the point where Gabriel had to really be alert. The little bowls were running a little low on supply, and they were refilled periodically. There were also patrols on the refreshments.

Castiel parted from her friends at around 9 and went to where she knew Dean would be, near one of the Red rooms. There was one problem when she found him, though: His lips were locked on Gabriel’s.

She stood there for a second, frozen, asking herself, “What the hell am I supposed to do right now?” And then decided to go up to them. She tapped them both on the shoulder and they whirled, looking down at her. Dean had a lot of fear twisted into his expression. Gabriel had this as well, but also a faint twinkle of amusement.

“I feel like this requires explanation,” Castiel said a little softer than usual, as the music wasn’t too loud up here.

The two boys looked between each other and then back to the girl, and then Gabriel said, “Maybe we should move this to a quieter place?”

They ended up in Castiel’s room, with the door shut and locked.

“So,” Gabriel began, “Explanation. Your fake boyfriend and I had a thing, say, a year ago? We figured we wouldn’t tell anyone due to the religious and judgmental nature of many members of our family.”

“I never told you because I didn’t want to freak you out or have things be weird,” Dean cut in.

Castiel nodded. “How long did it last?”

They looked at each other, as if trying to figure that out. “Three months?” Gabriel asked. Dean nodded.

“Here’s what I’ve learned,” Castiel said, “My best friend and fake boyfriend is bisexual and had a fling with my brother.” She paused. “Did you two ever…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in amusement. Dean blushed. That was all she needed for an answer, and she nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Gabriel was the one to stand first. “Well, I have to check on some things. I’ll see you two later.” Then he left, leaving them alone.

Dean sighed and stood, going to the half bathroom and brushing his teeth and going through his routine. Castiel laid down on the bed, in a pose that mimicked the Rio de Janeiro statue, legs straight and arms out wide. She let out a heavy breath. Perfect.

He sat down on the bed beside her, seemingly…ashamed? Castiel couldn’t tell. In any other case, she would say awkward or nervous. But right now, she didn’t feel like analyzing. She scooted over, and Dean laid beside her in the still-lit room, the sounds of party going on faintly.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said after a while, staring at the ceiling. “I should have at least told you.”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s fine. It was a while ago anyway.”

Dean tapped her shoulder and they locked eyes. “It doesn’t mean I don’t like you now.”

That was…unexpected. A moment passed silently, and then Castiel laced her fingers with Dean’s and rolled towards him, capturing his lips. All tension and hesitation flitted away as Dean kissed back, his free hand entwining into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be one of my first smuts. So. Bear with me. I'll get my more...experienced...friend to help me out.


	7. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go to Tier 15. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write I'm so sorry ;-;

Their kissing got more and more feverish, them sitting up, his hands sliding onto her hips, under her shirt, then ending with him being practically on top of her. Castiel let her hands go to his waist, pulling him even closer.

What kind of set off something in Castiel’s mind was when Dean’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her black skinny jeans, and her grip tightened as she struggled for the words. She broke the kiss, breathless, and half-whispered, “Dean.” He didn’t seem to hear. “Dean, I-“

Now he stopped, his fingers still dipping right by her hipbone. “Yeah?”

These words she said so low and fearfully and quickly Dean almost didn’t hear it: “Dean, I’m a virgin.”

He froze. His fingers slipped out. “I’m sorry.” Pause. “What happened to Andy?”

“He was an asshole and I didn’t trust him and I wasn’t ready and then he said those things.”

“I’m sorry.” Another pause. “Do you want to stop?”

Castiel shook her head. “No. I’m ready. And I trust you.”

He took a breath and kissed her lightly. “Are you sure?” he breathed out.

“Positive.”

He kissed her cheek. “You can tell me to stop any time.”

“Of course.”

Her jawline. “I just don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t. I trust you.”

He nodded as he peppered her neck with kisses. “Okay.” He let his hand slide up and down her side as if comforting her as he continued to kiss her neck, her jawline, her mouth, and then eventually his hand dipped back to her waistband, stroking her stomach with his thumb as he made his way to the button, popping it.

A shiver ran through Castiel and she moved one hand up to his shoulder. His lips moved back to hers as he pulled her zipper down and slipped a finger under the band of her panties, tracing lines across her sensitive skin. His hand slowly pulled them down, and she lifted herself up to allow him the chance. Then, only momentarily breaking the kiss, she pulled his shirt over his head, and went right back to kissing him. 

She heard somewhat of a noise, which she recognized as his belt unfastening, and her heart rate picked up a little. Her lips pressed more forcefully to his, and he stopped for a moment to kiss her some more before continuing. 

Within a few moments, a hand was reaching out to the nightstand, to one of those stupid condom bowls, and she was helping him out with the bottom half. 

They broke for air, and for Dean to roll a condom on, and Castiel looked down. He was, well, well endowed, and Castiel put a hand up to his shoulder in a show of nervousness. Dean looked up to her, locking his green eyes with her blue ones. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m just nervous and you’re well-endowed.”

Dean laughed and kissed her again, gently. “Believe me, there’s guys with bigger dicks out there.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m very afraid that you’re talking about my brother, and that turns me off.”

Dean laughed wholeheartedly now. “Your brother has a baby penis.”

That made her laugh, and she kissed him again as he rolled it the rest of the way on. His hand rubbed reassuringly on her side, never parting their lips, as he positioned himself.

Castiel felt his tip at her entrance, and she kissed him forcefully, stiffening a little bit. Dean waited for her to relax some before pushing in, inch by inch, letting her adjust.

At some point, she felt a pinch, and she gasped. Dean’s hand roamed her side, comforting her.

It didn’t take much time until he was fully inside her, and she felt a rush of amazing fall over her. They parted for air, Dean letting her adjust. Then he pulled back and thrust in. After a few of that, he began a rhythm, Castiel feeling better than amazing, but it wasn’t until that Dean shifted slightly that holy fuck. She let out a moan, and Dean reached down with one hand, feeling for her clit.

Well, that did it. Her back arched off the bed and her hands went up to his hair, twisting in it, and stars flashed across her vision. It wasn’t long after that Dean did the same, and they laid there for a minute, bathing in the afterglow, before Dean pulled out, pulled the condom off, and disposed of it.

They laid there, side by side, and then, without a word, they turned to cuddle against each other, falling asleep like that.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and _holy shit do we really need to get up this early_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop broke and I still don't have my planning sheet, so I'm going to be bullshitting this through the end.   
> That being said, if you want something to happen in these last few chapters, I have two to fill, and it could be expanded.   
> You can comment, or my tumblr is perks-of-being-adorable.

The alarm clock on the nightstand beeped loudly but wearily, alerting the two in bed that is was 8 in the fucking morning, and there was much clean-up to be done. And, since Gabriel was Castiel’s brother, she and Dean were the earliest to wake up. Castiel hit the off button with a groan and shook Dean awake.

She didn’t freak out over what had happened last night. They’d talk about it eventually.

Dean rubbed blearily at his eyes, then sighed, seeming to realize something. “We had sex last night,” he noted.

“Yeah,” Cas said, blinking. “Are you okay with that?”

“Hell yeah,” he laughed. “And you?”

“Completely.” She smiled. “So now what?”

“Well, we’re already pretending to be a couple.”

“Do you want to just…not pretend?” Castiel asked, getting a little nervous.

“Yeah.” He smiled genuinely at her, making her worries dissolve. “I’d like that.”

She smiled too, and leaned down to kiss him before getting dressed.

There was a list of instructions on her door, on peach-colored paper, when she opened it, and she read it aloud.

“Good morning, red roomers. Here’s what you’ll need to do: Unlock your door before you come down, and leave your key on the nightstand. Whether or not you engaged in sexual activity, your sheets must be changed. Please do these tasks first, and you will find the remainder of your instructions on the poster downstairs.” Dean unlocked the doorknob and the key was already on the nightstand, so he gave the thumbs up. “Wait,” Cas said, “There’s a written thing at the bottom. Cas, Dean, you two are supposed to help me make the posters. Hurry.”

They quickly gathered their sheets, and Castiel brought them over to the washroom chute while Dean grabbed fresh ones. The house was eerily quiet this early, with parents not back yet. It gave her time, on her walk from the third floor to the basement, to appreciate.

The house was large but somehow managing to be quaint in its monstrosity, wooden balconies giving way two floors down to see the livingroom floor, occupied by various, really not matching at all, furniture. A pile of beanbags sat in the corner next to the screen, which was lit by a projector at the back of the room.

The dining hall was through a set of double doors at the end of the projector, and through that, a gymnasium. The ceiling to the gymnasium was truly just a screen like a convertible car would have, which gave way for stargazing. They’d have to do that sometime, considering the stars lit up beautifully in the country.

Later. Now, Castiel had reached the chute, and she dropped them in before gathering Dean to meet Gabriel in the living room.

“Why, hello, little sister! Have fun with my ex last night?” Gabriel grinned as he tossed a box of markers on the table. Castiel rolled her eyes.

“What are supposed to be on the posters?” she asked, picking up the box of markers and looking inside.

“Assignments. I have a chart right here-” He pointed to a small piece of paper beside a large, schoolroom-style paper pad, “-And it basically just needs to be simplified and made bigger.”

Dean came from behind them and slipped an arm around an arm around Castiel’s waist. “So we’re supposed to knock on all the red room-poster doors?”

Gabriel nodded. “All the non-permitted teenagers need to be out of here before 10. I’m also putting you in charge of that. I’ll do traffic control.” He grabbed the box from Castiel and turned to the pad of paper, ripping two pages off. “Dean, you do general instructions, which is look at these two posters and change sheets, and Castiel, you do the white-room chart.”

She gave a thumbs up, taking the two pages from them. Gabriel noted the arm by pointing to it. “You guys don’t have to pretend right now, there’s nobody around.”

If they didn’t say anything, Castiel’s blush must have given it away, because Gabriel simply grinned, nodded, and turned to his poster. Castiel grabbed her chart and knelt on the floor. Gabriel tossed them both a couple markers, and they set off making the sheets. 

Midway through the chart, Castiel had a sudden realization of, ‘At one point, my current boyfriend was dating my brother,’ And she had to think about that. Was that awkward? Gabriel didn’t outwardly seem to think so, but then again, he didn’t care much for social cues. She glanced at Dean, who was intently scribbling red around “Red Rooms:” in an invisible square. He glanced up at her and smiled.

Things would be pretty okay for the next week. And after, too.


End file.
